Rectifiers
The Rectifiers are a 22nd Founding Successor Chapter created from the proud and stoic lineage of the VII Legion, the Imperial Fists. Where they have fought, other imperial forces present have come to know them as true sons of Rogal Dorn. The Rectifiers of Justice utilize slow, methodical urban combat accompanied by lightning decapitation units made up of young battle-brothers not tempered by loss yet. History The Rectifiers were created little before the event known as The Great Cull. The newly created Chapter was led by an Imperial Fists veteran who's name is now lost. This veteran led his un-blooded Chapter into the fray, subjecting traitor worlds in the events of The Great Cull. The Rectifiers of Justice were assigned alongside the Soul Wardens and Wardens of Sanctity brought back into the fold the Heimdall Sector. After the Great cull, the Rectifiers served faithfully for several more decades. In mid.M37, after a major void battle in the Heimdall in bringing the Maoshi System into compliance the Chapter suffered the loss of one of their battle barges. These scions of the Imperial Fists settled down and made the hive world of Maoshi their primary recruitment world. Then the Eye of Terra expanded galaxy-wide and caught the chapter unaware in orbit above a recent victory and their Second, Third, Fifth and Tenth and companies were lost permanently in the ensuing warp storms. Later, they returned in 123.M42, to annihilate their parent chapter. Arriving with the famed and infamously depraved Knights of Laeran, specifically the Heinous Hounds and Sultans of Pleasure, in exchange for pledging a vassal ship should they aide in the killing of their parent chapter. Several Maoshian regiments arrived back in system to aid their homeworld. The infamous Jade Knives Chapter also arrived to help it was a repayment for the fact that the Rectifiers of Justice aiding in their own home world's defense. Later in the campaign a force from Battlefleet Airtha arrived with a regiment of Mireldian Marshals, dispatching their cargo Airtha left to get reinforcements. Five months later most of the world had been lost. The last great bastion of defense was the first hive city of Baoji. Then in orbit along side another fleet from Battlefleet Airtha the sadistic Angels of Calth came into high orbit. Spotting all the chaos on planet the chapter master of the Angels of Calth chapter master Silas Griffin decided it would be a simple mercy to exterminate the world. Launching virus bombs they ripped through everything. traitor and loyal alike. The entirety of the chapter was annihilated when they thought they're salvation had arrived. The Rectifiers of Justice had died in a blaze of holy imperial fire. They're legacy now is the newly christened Ordained Puritans, Knights of Laeran vassals. The Forces of Chaos in orbit saw that they were far outgunned and fled immediately, their mission complete. Chapter Moon The chapter domain of the Rectifiers is a ocean moon with no land mass above land anymore. When the chapter appeared above the world in the Atress system they found the moon of Salmessia in the Maoshi system. Appealing for its sparse population and empty space. It also helped that they lost one of their three battle barges the Goliath to its seas. This barge was beyond saving. So, the Rectifiers of Justice sons of Dorn that they were decided to make this barge able to float and with the wealth they amassed over the millennia paid for dozens of artisans to install massive motors and made the battle barge mobile among Calienya's seas. Fortress-Monastery Calienya's Goliath A former battle barge named the Goliath it was crippled and forced to fall to the surface of Calienya's waters. Calienya's Goliath is a ginormous fort afloat. The battle brothers of the Rectifiers of Justice often times love to look out from the walls and stare either up or forwards. Many battle brothers find the waters calming. Chapter Organisation The Rectifiers of Justice are a sternly codex astartes oriented chapter with only minor deviations in titles. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Line Ranks *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brothers' Specialist Ranks *'Emperor's Praetorian' - The Emperor’s Praetorian is a chapter champion who adorns Indomitus Terminator Armor. Wielding a trifecta of a top-mounted, belt-fed bolter, thunder hammer and power fist. Each Praetorian serves for life and they are usually passed around through the companies when faced with troublesome threats. First onto the planet no matter what and always close to the tip of the spear to see this Astarte in battle truly is an awe inspiring site, for both young and old chapter members. *'The Hound of Dorn' - The Hound of Dorn is an honorary tittle bestowed upon every battle-brother sent to represent the Chapter at the Feast of Blades. Chapter Culture and Beliefs The Rectifiers were an extremely isolationist chapter of Dorn. The reason for this is that the veteran imperial fist which founded them had seen the absolute worst of the Imperium corrupt generals, politicians, priests etc. etc. etc. Being so repulsed by such malice, incompetence, dogged zeal and thievery he vowed that his chapter won't deal with any of it at all. He declared that they would be those who only crusade for the justice of the imperium and Emperor only politicking around to the bare minimum and when absolutely necessary. The result of this was a chapter dead set on helping everywhere the imperium needs. However, the Rectifiers of Justice don't want to talk to the humans in charge of campaigns. Working with more grounded commanders like a guard captain only going to the colonels and Lord generals when needed. The Rectifiers of Justice view fellow sons of Dorn and astartes in general as fellows who can understand but cruel brutal chapters are despised for causing needless hurt to humanity's holdings. Chapter Gene-Seed Deathwatch Service The Rectifiers don’t hate the Deathwatch as an idea, but they do hate sending their astartes there. The Chapter feels it should be an optional choice to send their battle brothers. Begrudgingly the Rectifiers of Justice part with their marines, most oftentimes using this as an excuse to get grid of some troublesome young marines. Those sent are ones that are often very skilled but also young and brash, so if they return they are made honed, tempered, and wise through their vigil. However, should the opportunity arise they didn’t hesitate in forgetting to send Astartes. Often times needing multiple warnings and reminders before a battle brother is dispensed to Watch Fortress Erioch. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet The Rectifiers fleet consists of eight strike cruisers, five Vanguard-Class Light Cruisers, three Gladius-class Frigates and two Nova-class Frigates. They also possess the following notable vessels: *''God's Rage'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - Flagship *''The Terran Fist'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - Sister vessel of the God's Rage and back up ship. Chapter Relics *''Devastators of Iron'' - Used by the Supreme Justice, the Devastators of Iron is a dual pair of belt-fed bolt pistols. With them usually mag-locked to the thighs of the simple even ugly tactical armor worn by the chapter master. The belts are fed by a grouping of a hundred bolt pistol rounds in canisters held just under the backpack. *''Fire and Ice'' - Ice and Fire are two small twin chain-swords one given to the Emperor's Praetorian and one two the Supreme Justice. Fire is given to the Praetorian and Ice to the Supreme Justice. Relations Allies *'Soul Wardens' Enemies *'Knights of Laeran' Notable Quotes By the Rectifiers About the Rectifiers Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:22nd Founding